Una melodia que me reunio a ti
by kurolovers
Summary: Tsuna alguien que es llamado un inútil pero querido por sus amigos sabe tocar el piano nadie lo sabia pero por algo del destino se encontró con un hombre con traje, pudo saber la soledad de aquel hombre haciendo que tocada una melodía para èl y sus amigos y sin darse cuenta el destino los unió por una melodía. R27!


_**hola mis adorables lectores! jejeje pues aqui les dejo lo que les prometi a los que leen "Academia Cielo" les dije que haria un R27 por haber perdido los que lo habian votado y pues me tienen aqui cumpliendo lo prometido, debo decirles una mala noticia TTnTT ayer me robaron el celular donde escribia mis fics y pues perdi todos los avances que tenia de la historia debo hacerlas de nuevo TT^TT asi que siento mucho si es que demoro en actualizar lo siento y espero que les guste!**_

* * *

 _ **Una melodía que me reunió a ti.**_

Tsunayoshi Sawada, era conocido por ser torpe, inútil y estúpido pero él tenía un secreto, el pequeño castaño sabia tocar el piano desde que él tiene memoria a amado el piano donde siempre que necesitaba sacar su dolor lo tocaba como un ángel, siempre ha estado solo sin ningún amigo que lo acompañada pero jamás estuvo triste ante eso sabía muy bien porque no los tenía pero si podía ayudar a alguien en algo lo hacía, siempre sonreía aunque las cosas jamás salían como este quería. Todos estos años de su juventud fue feliz junto a su madre no le importaba que le decían a él, si lo golpeaban, insultaban; él mismo creía que en algún momento podría disfrutar la felicidad de tener amigo…..así fue cuando tuvo 16 años, conoció a Yamamoto Takeshi que lo salvo de una gran depresión y a su amigo Gokudera Hayato abandonado por su padre y madre volviéndose violento pero el pequeño castaño le enseño lo que era "la esperanza", desde un principio solo fueron saludos pero esos dos sintieron la gran afán de estar al lado de Tsuna, se sentían acogidos, luego de un tiempo Hibari Kyoya quien al hablar un día con Tsuna se cautivó por este al no tenerle miedo y sonreírle con cariño sacándolo de su soledad, después llego Sasagawa Ryohei cuando fue curado por el castaño cuando se metió una pelea en un callejón, sin olvidar a el ultimo amigo de Tsuna era Mukuro y Chromer Rokudo gemelos que un día encontró y que vio que buscaban algo de comida pero nadie se los daba haciendo que robaran para sobrevivir pero Tsuna los vio y se los llevo a su casa dándoles un hogar y una "familia", todos y cada uno de ellos se juraron e silencio que iban a proteger a su salvador aquel que los saco de sus desesperaciones.

No había pasado mucho desde entonces todos y cada uno estudiaba en Nami-chuu, los gemelos lo habían hecho gracias a Nana la mama de Tsunayoshi, cada día que ellos pasaban juntos aunque hubiera peleas entre algunos y muchos gritos Tsuna se sentía completo y feliz, que sin evitarlo boto una lagrima y en ese momentos estaban todos en la azotea de la escuela al verlo, todos dejaron de pelear para ir donde él preguntando el por qué de sus lágrimas, el castaño vio en sus ojos de cada uno la preocupación sintiéndose feliz al saber que ya no estaba solo, sonrió como nunca había sonreído en su vida, sabía que ellos eran sus importantes personas pero sentía un pequeño vacío en su corazón como si algo faltara, no sabía que era pero intuía que más adelante lo sabría solo había que dejar que el tiempo digiera todo.

Ya había pasado un año desde que tuvo sus amigos, cada día era feliz con ellos pero también descubrió que era el futuro heredero de una familia mafiosa, al principio se negaba al creerlo pero un día llego aquella persona que era como su abuelo diciéndole la verdad, sus amigos estaban presentes también y se miraron entre si par luego asistir y decirle al noveno Vongola que ellos protegerían a su cielo, Tsunayoshi no salía de su impresión pero luego de ver la determinación se sintió agradecido. Timoteo estuvo unos días para luego volver a Italia pero sin antes decir que en algún momento iba a venir su tutor.

Reborn desde siempre estuvo solo, no le importaba ya que era un asesino no podía poner al peligro si tuviera a alguien a quien amar, sus días eran apagados casi monótonos, no creía mucho en eso del amor y felicidad; jamás pudo sentirse a gusto con la gente ni con Luce la Arcobaleno del celo. Pero presentía que algo iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

Un día fue llamado por el actual jefe de Vongola, muchas veces aceptaba porque estaba aburrido pero cuando le comentaron sobre que debía cuidar y entrenar el futuro decimo Vongola no le gusto para nada, jamás en su vida iba a ser una niñera, se negó pero Timoteo le pidió de que por lo menos viera a su sucesor y podía rechazarlo nuevamente y él no se negaría, con un suspiro acepto eso, se fue días después hacia Japón, Namimori, esperaba que si aceptaba el trabajo el niño fuera por lo menos fuerte, trataría de ver que era capaz su quizás futuro alumno.

Tsuna en cambio después de meses sin tocar un instrumento, claro que sus amigos no sabían de eso, se sentiría avergonzado si lo descubrían así que fue a dar una vuelta a pensar; en su escuela iba a ver un evento de talento, el pequeño castaño no sabía si podría demostrar que la bella música puede transcribirte lo que uno siente; en su camino vio a un adulto con traje y fedora se veía atractivo pero no se acercó decidió volver a casa tal vez sus amigos se preocuparían por él.

Reborn al llegar a su destino quiso mirar la pequeña cuidad, en una plaza en su caminata sintió una pequeña mirada y con disimulo vio a un pequeño chico con cabellera que sobrepasaba la gravedad de color castaño, ojos miel y una pequeña sonrisa puesta en sus labios, se parecía un ángel, bello y tierno pero no debía pensar esas cosas entonces ¿Por qué al verlo su corazón había latido rápido? Se preguntaba tal vez era el cansancio, si eso debía ser, volvió a su hotel y se recostó en la cama a dormir pero se le venía a la mente aquel muchacho.

Días y días pasaban y Tsunayoshi tuvo valor de inscribirse al evento de talentos, muchos lo miraban sorprendidos por aquello, le preguntaron pero este se negó y solo les dio una sonrisa diciendo _"Lo sabrán aquel día"_ sin más que decir ellos aceptaron eso. Después de clases se dirigió a aquella plaza que paso la otra vez tratar de inspirarse, pero vio nuevamente aquel hombre pero este estaba sentado en una banca pudo ver su soledad en aquellos ojos negros como la noche; se sintió como él antes, su soledad era dolorosas pero pudo encontrar gente que lo quisiera, se inspiró en crearla para el hombre, se acercó luego de un rato y este lo vio detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres?.-le dijo.

-Etto, lo siento si lo molesto pero mi escuela hará un evento y quisiera entregarle esto espero que vaya.-dijo Tsuna levemente sonrojado, el hombre miro el folleto y lo acepto, el pequeño castaño sonrió feliz para luego irse.

-Pero que chico más extraño.-se dijo a si mismo pero volvió a mirar el folleto.-Tal vez no está mal ir.

Guardo aquel papel para irse a comer, Tsuna por su parte e fue a casa y termino sus notas, esperaba que aquel hombre fuera, se sentía feliz al verlo y eso era confuso. Los días pasaban y Tsunayoshi ayudaba a decorar el lugar, sus amigos cada vez más ansiosos por saber que haría su cielo en el evento, hasta que llego el día; el castaño avergonzado pero decidido, el azabache fue esperando que valiera la pena, después de mucho esperar hubo un receso de ver tantas cosas, pusieron el piano en el momentos y minutos después anunciaban que luego iba a comenzar nuevamente la función, todos estaban tras bambalinas, vieron el instrumento y después a su pequeño castaño.

-Tocas el piano Tsuna?.-dijo incrédulo Ryohei.

-Jejeje si no quise contarles porque me daba vergüenza, pero…-los miro sonriente.-Esta canción la escribí por ustedes, sé que pasaron muchas cosas pero nunca los dejare, me alegra conocerlos a ustedes….mi familia.-dicho eso entro al espectáculo y sus amigos sorprendidos sonrieron enternecidos por sus palabras.

Reborn vio aquella misma persona que le entrego el folleto y por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió que ese castaño había dicho "escucha esto" confundido por aquellos latidos de su corazón al verlo.

Luego de ver al azabache suspiro y se relajó, tomo sus partituras y respiro hondo para el instante poner sus dedos en su posición, cerro sus ojos y empezó.

( watch?v=XsTjI75uEUQ )escuchen esto.

Sus notas lento y rápido a la vez pero se notaba la tristeza que de a poco se iba y venía, sus toques delicados, era una sinfonía lenta y agradable, sus amigos al oírla no podían evitar botar lagrimas aquello los identificaban de sobremanera, su ritmo triste y a la vez feliz los hacia transmitir a cada persona que lo oía hasta que los tonos se tomaron más fuertes pero sin quitar la suavidad de aquello.

Reborn abrió los ojos al escuchar esa tranquila, triste y a la vez feliz melodía, se sentía que un peso que años tuvo se iba junto a cada nota que tocaba aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños, Tsuna sonreía en cada tono recordando su sufrimiento pero no se arrepentía de nada era feliz ahora olvidándose de aquella soledad que siempre porto, sabía muy bien que sus amigos fueron salvados por él mismo no tan estúpido al no darse cuenta de eso, sus sonrisa y alegrías cada detalle el los ayudo como ellos lo ayudaron a él, sin que se dieran cuenta, su soledad era igual al de ellos y no los dejaría volver a ellos,

Feliz de pasar cada momento a su lado, agradecía a Takeshi, a Hayato, a Kyoya, Ryohei, a Mukuro como a Chromer ellos son su familia haría lo posible para que siguieran felices y unidos, cada momento que necesiten él siempre iba a estar allí sin importar nada y sin darse cuenta la canción iba a cavando dejando sus tonos bajaron hasta llegar a nada.

Silencio eso lo que había, asustado pesando que se había equivocado hasta que escucho los aplausos y felicitaciones de muchos presentes, sonrió alegre feliz de ver que sus sentimientos fueron escucharon, miro a aquel hombre y para su sorpresa este igual le aplaudía y le daba una pequeña sonrisa una verdadera, miro ahora a sus amigos que botaban lágrimas, bueno todos menos Mukuro y Hibari solo un poco, se acercó y sintió un gran abrazo grupal, sus amigos lo no lo dejaban respirar, pero se dejó.

Reborn sintió algo mojado en su mejilla, con una mano se la quitó y la miro raro y extrañado, "Lagrimas? Yo nunca he llorado" se dijo a sus adentros, se sorprendió por lo extraño de lo sucedido y todo era culpa de la melodía y más del chico que después de terminar se presentó, "Tsunayoshi Sawada eh? Eres increíble" dijo ladinamente en sus pensamientos, luego se fue del lugar; mientras tanto el castaño se iba a disfrutar un rato con sus amigos en el festival.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y Reborn le habían llegado los archivos de quien era su alumno y se sorprendió al ver que era ese mismo chico que toco el piano, lo investigo más y más dándose cuenta que ese chico, Tsunayoshi era ya su obsesión quería saber más de ese chico, protegerlo, quererlo hasta amarlo, si el mejor asesino del mundo estaba enamorado de su futuro alumno y tal vez jefe. Tsuna un día llego su tutor y su sorpresa era grande ese era el mismo hombre que había visto en aquella banca; con el tiempo los dos se empezaron a conocer y los guardianes se daban cuenta de las reacciones de los os, quisiera ver a su cielo y si este amaba a Reborn lo ayudarían. Todos de diferentes formas lo hicieron pero lo que se supero fue que un día Tsuna había pedido la sala de música y sabía que Reborn lo seguía y toco una melodía una especial para el azabache y este escuchaba cada pieza sintiendo como los sentimientos de su alumno le llegaban, hasta que al terminar Reborn sin poder más beso dulcemente para no asustar al castaño que segundos le correspondió.

Empezaron a salir y cada día su amor era más eterno y dulce aunque a Reborn no se le notaba mucho pero a Tsuna le hacía feliz, el tiempo pasaba y mucho tiempo después ellos se casaron felices de haberse encontrado el uno al otro. Ahora ellos estaban en la mansión Vongola de Tsuna el décimo Vongola, Reborn estaba acostado en las piernas de su esposo.

-Ne Reborn ¿En qué piensas?.-dijo Tsuna al ver a su marido hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Recuerdas aquella melodía que tocaste hace tiempo atrás?.-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Tsuna sonrió enternecido y empezó a jugar con las patillas rizadas del azabache.-Si aún lo recuerdo, lo escribí cuando te vi en aquella banca esa vez y a la vez a mis amigos.-le dijo.

-Nunca dijiste como se llamaba.-lo miro a los ojos.

-Reborn ¿lo quieres saber?.-le miro curioso y burlón.

-Claro después de todo aquella melodía me reunió a ti.-le sonrió al ver sonrojado al castaño.

-se llama "River flows in you".-le contesto aun sonrojado.

-"El río fluye en ti" eh le queda bien.-se levanto un poco para poder besar los labios del contrario.-Tan perfecto como la persona que la compuso.

-Reborn te amo.

-Yo igual te amo Tsunayoshi.

 _ **Fin**_

 ** _espero que les haya gustado ¿Quedo bien? ¿les gusto?¿Me merezco un reviews? hasta la proximas mis adorables lectores!_**


End file.
